The Snowman
by Chunk127
Summary: Sorta S6 When Oliver stands her up Lois decides to spend the holiday with Clark only to discover he's a modern day grinch.


Lois slowly forced her eyes open. "Chloe" Lois thought on it for a moment. She's not here. Oh right, she and Jimmy agreed to go somewhere quiet for Christmas. Given the park ranger that tried to make Jimmy a flower pot she honestly can't blame them. Lois looked around and realized how empty it was. The whole town had pretty much cleared out. Save for four people, her, Clark, Lex, and Lana. And Lois honestly believes that if Lex went through it's a wonderful life he would shoot the angel with a Tommy gun. But it will be three soon. She is finally having a couple days with Oliver all to herself.

Lois smiled getting clothes for their long weekend until the phone rang. She picked up the phone with a smile seeing who's calling. "Oliver I'm just about... no."

"Lois I didn't even say anything." Oliver replied.

"It doesn't matter." Lois replied. "I've been handed so many umbrellas by you that I can tell when you're breaking something off even by phone."

Oliver sighed in the phone. When he vowed to his parents and the island he'd make a better life he had no idea the toll it would take on his personal life. "I have to go to Belgium and Cairo on emergency." He looked at Bart, and Victor. "Believe me when I say they insist on as small a group as possible."

"How long?" Lois asked.

"A week" Oliver answered.

Lois innocently shrugged and let out a dry laugh. "You know what its OK. Haven't had a normal Christmas for years why break the cycle now."

"Not one normal one?" Oliver asked.

Lois thought on it. "Well last year was pretty fun."

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I threw up on Smallville's shoes." Lois answered causing the archer to laugh.

Oliver had a smile and had to get the story from Clark. "So what else happened that night?"

"I can't remember so enjoy your lame business meeting instead of rocking in the new year with me. Goodbye." Lois took a picture of herself in the lingerie she slept in and sent it to him as salt in the wound.

Oliver looked and quietly groaned it was green too.

Lois looked at the phone but quickly got herself dressed being a political aide last year means she can't get into the party she did last year. The only thing she can think of is… oh crap!

* * *

Clark looked up and heard a knock at the front door. OK through the barn and into the back door he came into the house and opened the front door. To his surprise he saw Lois standing at his door. "Lois, what are you doing here?"

"Oliver cancelled on me so I thought I'd spend Christmas with you." Lois answered and looked into the house and where is everything. "What happened to Christmas, the trees, the lights?"

Clark shrugged but answered despondently. "Honestly there wasn't all that much I felt like celebrating this year."

Lois looked around. "Yeah but they were up yesterday."

"Merry Christmas alright, I'm syre there's somewhere else you can be." Clark pleaded.

Lois looked at him he hasn't been right since Thanksgiving but he seemed happy there. "What's eating you?"

"Christmas is supposed to be about things you're happy for." Clark answered. "I'm not exactly in a celebrating mood."

Lois frowned realizing that this year pretty much chewed Clark up and spat him out. He soldiered through thanksgiving but he had his mom and Chloe for support. Chloe is in Washington and his mother is snowed in at a conference with 50 others thank you freak blizzard. "Don't you think your mom would want to see the decorations when she gets home?"

Clark shrugged. "She won't be back until after Christmas." He'd go get her right now but other people would question her disappearance. "I'm heading back out to the barn."

Lois rolled her eyes she should be in the Bahamas right now. Smallville needs a swift kick in the ass. She knows things have been rough for him since long before he dumped Lana but no one should be this miserable on Christmas Eve. Between dazing in and out of Saturday morning cartoons she knew even Wolverine had a Merry Christmas, even if it was just playing pool. What she needs is something to lift Clark's Christmas spirits… Now how does she do that?

* * *

Lois walked up to the loft and saw Clark staring into a picture. She climbs up slowly not sure what to say but maybe if she sees the picture. She looks down and saw a blond haired girl with Clark smiling in the fields. "Who is that?"

Clark quickly put the picture down. "It doesn't matter."

Lois looked at him and that thousand yard stare. "It matters Smallville. Who is she?"

Clark simply sighed too drained to fight her on this. "Her name is Raya. She was… she knew... just forget it."

Lois looked at the picture. First Smallville married Alicia and now this Raya if he's so obsessed with blondes how come he never gave Chloe a chance. "Hey why don't we retrim the tree? It will take your mind off her OK."

Clark looked at her but Lois is a pit bull it will just be easier to humor her.

* * *

Lois smiled putting the star on the tree well at least something looks like the festive holidays it was last year. "So where are the presents?"

Clark looked at her. "In the closet why?"

"We can't have a Christmas with nothing under it… get a move on Smallville."

Clark came back with the presents in hand and started putting them under a tree. Lois grabbed one and it felt like brick as one thought came to her mind. "What does your mom wrap presents with steel?"

Clark thought to himself and tried to see to only see lead. "Something like that" He puts the last present down. "There we're set for Christmas, now leave me alone."

Lois looked at him as he was leaving dear god he is upset. Maybe she should just let him be.

* * *

A half hour later Lois walked up the steps to the loft with a telephone in hand. "OK Smallville give me this girl's number."

Clark looked at her. "What?"

Lois pointed to the picture. "You're hung up on that Raya girl which don't get me wrong happy you're moving on from Lana in your own brooding stalker way. But you need to talk to her you don't have five years here."

"Lois" Clark tried to stop her.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Come on Clark this girl is making you miserable you should speak to her."

"I can't." Clark answered.

"Smallville its one little phone call not a wedding ring."

Clark looked at her. "Lois I can't, because she's dead."

Lois bit her lip figures she'd put her foot in her mouth. "I'm sorry Clark, why didn't you tell me."

Clark innocently shrugged. "I don't know, I just met her so fast. And she knew my parents my re… biological parents."

"Did you like her?" Lois asked.

Clark nodded. "Yeah, I thought we could have had something." Also the way Raya said share his destiny as she was dying has made him wonder a million times since then. "Then just as quick, car accident and she's gone along with the person responsible. When's it going to stop? First my dad, Lana, now her I just feel like I keep losing everything."

Lois rubbed him on the shoulder gently hugged him. "I'm sorry Clark. But the one bright side to hitting rock bottom is the only place you have to go is up." She'll bust his chops quicker then anyone but at the end of the day he's actually one of the good ones. She doesn't understand this Cartwright curse he seems to have with women he deserves better. He deserves someone that will never give up on him like he does for so many others. "I'll leave you be. It's a big farm sure I can find something to keep me busy."

* * *

Clark just took a gentle breath after being up there for an hour. He rested his head until something smashed into the right side of is face from the window. Clark brushed his face and pulled out a glop of snow.

He came down and saw Lois quietly working in the snow. "Did you throw a snowball at me?"

Lois looked at him innocently with a stick in her hand. "No, it must have been him."

Clark looked over to where she was walking as Lois put the last piece in and finished her masterpiece. "What is that?"

"Don't tell me the farmboy has never made a snowman?" Lois asked.

Clark looked at her. Of course he's made snowmen in his life. However with the blue coat the gigantic clump of black dirt used for his hair and the red plaid shirt makes it pretty obvious whom he's made after. "I've never seen one that looked so much like me."

"Yep, he's a snowman with two blue eyes and a shirt made out of plaid. He's Clarkie… Clarkie the snowman." Lois finished.

Clark looked at her. "You're not calling him that."

"It's my snowman I'll call him whatever I want." Lois protested. "I made Clarkie come alive so I get to name him. Clarkie."

Clark glared at her. "What is your obsession with that name?"

Lois thought about it for a moment but then bent down and manipulated the pile of snow in her hands to make a snowball. She quickly chucked it at the left side of Clark's head matching the damage from the right. Clark looked at her for a moment before kneeling down as each made their own snowball before Lois and Clark hid behind a wall and the tractor respectively.

Lois threw a snowball followed by Clark as two exchanged a couple rounds before it escalated into multiple snowballs thrown between them covering the wall and tractor. Lois smiled catching him right between the eyes until one tagged her and knocked her off her feet. Lois was surprised by seeing a trio of them coming her way how is Smallville making so many snowballs so fast. She quickly takes cover and grabs one of hers getting a new plan seeing a spot Clark left wide open.

Clark felt the oomph of a snowball hitting him below the belt it didn't hurt him he was just surprised Lois would go there. Clark swiftly retaliated hitting Lois in the chest as she shot up from the sudden cold form the melting snow.

"Okay truce Smallville." Lois out her hands up.

Clark came out with a smile from the tractor. "Does that I mean I win?"

"No, I said truce." Lois replied she'd never surrender. Though it is nice to see Clark smile again.

Clark looked at her. "I still say I win."

Lois looked at him. Never going to happen. "Truce over." She grabbed onto his red jacket and flipped him to the floor catching him off guard the gifts of an army brat. She quickly put her arm on the top of the tractor dumping all of the snow onto the farm boy as she straddled him making sure he couldn't move. She grabbed all the snow she could and dumped it on Clark's head repeatedly. "Who's the queen?"

"You" Clark replied laughing covered in snow trying to get up but Lois is still sitting on top of him.

Lois took a moment and looked at Clark she's never really been this close to him before. They get closer together until some of the snow on Clark's head hits Lois as she feels the cold and instantly shoots to her feet. "I don't know about you but I'm about to become a ice cube what do you say we go inside you get changed into dry clothes while I take a hot shower then we can decorate and watch it's a wonderful life." Maybe more of a cold shower.

Clark nodded this was actually kind of fun. "Yeah why not."

Lois was rubbing her hands trying to get warm while heading back to the house before she started to sing. "Thumpity thump thump Thumpity thump thump look at that Clarkie go. Thumpity thump thump Thumpity thump thump over the hills of snow. Clarkie the snowman was a holly jolly soul."

Clark looked at her with a glare for a moment before breaking down and laughing. "With black dust hair and blue eyes, and a shirt made out of plaid."

* * *

Martha Kent smiled coming into her house she didn't care if it was Dark Thursday nothing was keeping from spending Christmas on this farm especially since it's hers and Clark's first since Jonathan died. She came into silence so Clark must be asleep.

"Clarence, Clarence, I want to live again."

Martha smiled seeing Clark and Lois asleep on the couch as she went for a blanket for the two. She put it on and saw Clark half groggily wake up a bit. "It's just me sweetheart."

Clark smiled. "You made it."

"Of course, so how was your day?" Martha asked.

Clark looked at Lois and smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. "Pretty fun actually"

"Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Clark nodded as he gently went back to sleep as his eyes heaved he looked at the girl sleeping next to him and merely said. "Merry Christmas Lois"

Lois tossed a bit before letting a sleep induced sound that Clark assumes is dream talk for Merry Christmas.

* * *

Author's Notes

Happy Holidays good will towards men.

Well I had this plan of doing a one shot for Clois every year she was in Smallville but I forgot one very important thing. Next year Clark is gone and Bizarro is screwing Lana. And the year after that Lois is with Jimmy in ICU so that was the end of that. I never realized how often they left the characters dangling at mid season.


End file.
